


Lunch Break

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1970s, Ace Is From Jendell, Alien Culture, Aliens, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Food, Foreign Language, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: "I bet they’re out for the rest of the day~ Peter’s probably chasing that pussy, and Gene’s probably sweet talkin’ some waitress into giving him a free dessert or two~! C’mon, you gotta help me out here! I got this real itch that I need you to scratch~” Ace’s teeth nipped at his earlobe, causing a shudder to run up Paul’s spine.





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittieMitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieMitties/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! Here we have a Christmas gift fic for a KittieMitties! May we all live long and prosper and party Jendell style like Ace wants us to. Hahaha. ^v^

With a heavy sigh, Paul leaned back in his comfy chair. At the movement his stomach growled loudly, angry at its owner for skipping lunch out on lunch and not accepting the invitation to go out with Gene an hour ago.

“Mmpmh,” He grumbled, trying to organize his lyric sheets- which were just ripped out pages from a notebook with chicken scratch all over them. Honestly, he just had so much work to do for this new album, he argued to himself. It didn’t help that he was being so distracted lately, which was completely a certain lead guitarist’s fault for keeping him up late with never ending stories, tales of Jendell, or sex.

Ace was a truly a puzzle of a human being… and, hell, Paul still wasn’t convinced that he was entirely human, too. But, one minute Ace could be can be extremely diplomatic and tactful. Totally patient and cooperative, working well with the group and somehow finding ways of creating harmony among some of their more diverse opinions. The next- God… Paul shook his head and sighed. The next minute, he was cackling like a madman, trying to make a joke out of something and get attention, or being a lazy asshole who ignored them.

The gentle thuds of sneakers hitting the wooden floor caught Paul’s ear and forced him to turn his head around to the figure standing in the doorway. It was Ace dressed in a dark jacket, torn and faded jeans and mismatching socks filling his shoes. In moments, Ace had made his way over to him and dropped a brown paper bag on the table in front of him. 

Ace gave him that same old smile, and asked, “ _Awww_ … What, no kiss for me? And after I went out, braved New York traffic and grabbed you some McDonalds, too… Oh, you wound me, baby.” He made a playfully exaggerated eye roll, then sat down on the arm of Paul’s chair and leaned down to brush his lips against his. “Well, you’re welcome either way, Paulie~” 

Before Paul’s face could become a bright shade of crimson, Ace jumped up and snatched a chair from the other side of the room and dragged it over next to him, propping his feet up on the table. Paul looked up at him through his bangs and frowned disapprovingly at the dirty shoes being so close to possibly the only meal he’d get to eat that day but quickly decided to disregard that fact in favor of actually eating.

Saying fuck it to his diet regime for only a moment, Paul opened the bag and reached in, pulling out two cheeseburgers and a pack of fries. 

“Didn’t know what you wanted, so I just something easy… Also, if you don’t want those fries—”

“Take ‘em,” Save me from regretting them later, he about added in. Instead, he just slid the fries across the table, and Ace leaned up and snatched them up in a split second. Paul went on to unwrap a burger and take a bite.

“…”

“So, do you like it?”

The lead singer swallowed hard, almost nervously. “…What the hell did you put in this sandw-” 

“Nothing,” Ace said, throwing a fry up and having it hit him on the forehead rather than his mouth. He gave a little pout at that. “I was just asking if you liked it! Jeeze, Paulie, you know we only play pranks on ol’ Genie.” 

Paul shrugged, then took another bite, savoring the sandwich and not finding any sort of prank faults with it. When he finished both cheeseburgers, he leaned back in his chair, feeling quite content. Ace had removed his jacket by then. Under it he had on one of his favorite button-ups. Instantly, Paul’s eyes couldn’t help but look up and notice just how Ace had left the top few buttons undone, revealing a good hint of the pale skin that had been covered.

Ace finished off the rest of the fries, sighed softly, then leaned back and made himself comfy in his seat. “Sooooo… Where’s Gene and Peter? I thought they were supposed to be here by now.”

“Gene went out for lunch, and Peter had to run home for something he forgot.” 

“Midday sex with the missus, maybe?”

“God, Ace- Don’t give me images of that,” Paul gave him this look, then turned his attention back to his lyrics that he had been going over before Ace strolled on in. The lead guitarist just threw his head back and cackled at him.

“Sooo, they’re both gone for the afternoon, then?” There was a strange alien and yet all too recognizable tone in his voice.

“Ace, _no_. No, no, no--” 

The tone quickly become more of a pout. “Awwww, Paulie! C’mon! Hey, hey, you don’t even know what I was going to say!”

Paul sighed and drug a hand down his face. “Ace, I know you. I know you very well at this point… And, listen, the answer is no. You’re not going to change my mind, so just accept it.”

“Paulie…” Ace crooned out softly to him, leaning up out of his seat and flopping himself down onto Paul’s lap. His soft lips brushed against his left ear lightly. “Aww, Paulie~ Paulie~ C’mon… Hey, hey, I bet they’re out for the rest of the day~ Peter’s probably chasing that pussy, and Gene’s probably sweet talkin’ some waitress into giving him a free dessert or two~! C’mon, you gotta help me out here! I got this real itch that I need you to scratch~” Ace’s teeth nipped at his earlobe, causing a shudder to run up Paul’s spine.

“A- Ace…!”

“ _Im tur- teache cin i dolen lamb -o Jendell, Paul~! Ha could n- man. Think -o all i gilith flights mín could gar- then._ ” Paul blinked. What… What the actual hell? That couldn’t just be simple gibberish that he was hearing, yeah? No, no, no. Ace couldn’t have… No way!

“You made up a language for Jendell?” Paul would have laughed if he weren’t so surprised and sort of shocked by it all.

“ _What?_ ” Ace looked up at him and gave him a confused look. “No, I didn’t make up a language, Paulie. That would be silly!”

“Alrig—”

“Jendell’s been speaking in this dialect for over ten thousand years. I mean, it can sound different depending on what side of the planet you’re from, but it’s all pretty much the same.” Ace explained, casually.

Paul blinked again. Once more. Okay, he could glance down at the insane man in his lap again. “… You’re an actual alien, I swear to God… Gene’s not gonna believe me…”

“ _A-duh_ , I’ve been tellin’ you people that since, like, day one. Get with the space program, Paulie. HAhAhHAHHhahahAH!!” Ace laughed, then happily began kissing his neck and jaw; wet kisses that made Paul start to melt under him. “Mhm, Paulie~ Sweet Paulie~” Ace’s warm tongue lightly ran up his neck, and combined with his soft, needy tone, Paul felt himself losing his self-control.

Throwing his hands up at the battle, Paul just caved in and growl, crushing his lips against Ace’s, his tongue invading his mouth urgently. Ace made very happy noise, then eagerly returned the kiss, feeling oh so pleased that he had gotten what he wanted from Paul once again.

Paul’s lips eagerly moved downward and brushed Ace’s sensitive neck, drawing out those soft, sweet sounds to jump from his partner’s lips. Paul enjoyed each little pant, each needy whine that he got out of him. Meanwhile, Ace’s hands snuck up and become entangled in Paul’s thick curls, his fingers twisting themselves up in his hair before giving it a few good yanks.

“Ohhh~ _Ohhhh~ Ace!_ ” Paul moaned, wildly. 

The door to the room then creaked open, revealing their shocked bassist frozen where he stood as he stared out at the scene before him. The cherry pie he had had wrapped up for Paul in his hands slipped out of his grip and fell flat on the floor.

“… … … _PAUL? ACE?_ ”

Paul and Ace stared right back at him.

“ _GENE!_ ”

Ace burst out into a laugh, and Paul couldn’t tell if it was due to nervousness or what! “HaAHahAH! Oh hey, Gene.” Ace threw a lazy hand up and gave him a wave. He tugged at Paul’s dark hair again and whined, “Hey, hey, don’t stop, if we keep going, then he’ll go away!”

“ _Ace!_ I swear to God--” Paul cried out. He stopped when he heard Gene slam the door shut and shout out, 

“ _I DIDN’T SEE A THING! WE’RE NEVER TALKING ABOUT THIS! EVER!!_ ”

“…Okay! More Paulie for me, then~” Ace hummed, with an alien calm air surrounding him.

A horrified, embarrassed expression crossed Paul’s face. He covered it with both of his hands and groaned as loud as he could. A smiled crossed Ace’s features at that. “Awww, Paulie~ It’s all good! Gene’s cool! …Besides, now we don’t have to come up with more reasons for why there’s so much squeaking in the room when we don’t got any groupies!” Ace told him, then leaned up and planted a sweet peck on his lips. 

“I’m never feeling bad for you and bringing you dessert ever again, Paul! GOD! _I’ve gone blind!_ ” Gene shouted from outside the room.

“You big baby! You’ve seen worse in porno magazines!” Ace shot back at him, continuing to run his hands all over Paul as he did so. “Hell, you should’ve come in like five minutes later, you could’ve gotten a real show then!”

“ _UGGGHHhhh!_ ”

“Goddammit, Ace… Goddammit, Gene…” Paul sighed, deeply. Humorously, or not, the only thought that kept roaming around his mind was about how the next tour was going to be soooooo much fun now…


End file.
